Északi percek
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Hetalia egyperceseim gyűjteménye, egyelőre csak Dánia és Norvégia párosával, egyfajta vezeklésül Kijának az Északiak egymás közt cselekményéért. :D Főleg humoros és romantikus darabok várhatóak
1. Kantár

– Gyite, gyiteee – kiáltozta Dánia artikulálatlanul üvöltve, és Norvégia nyakába egy gyeplőt akasztott, mert miért is ne, ez a szeretet kifejezésének egyik legmegfelelőbb módja, és norvég lakótársa különben is egy kiváló áldozat volt.

Norvégia eredetileg a reggeli életmentő kávéjáért csoszogott ki a konyhába, amikor ez a diliházból szabadult vadbarom becserkészte, elkapta és felugrott a hátára, majd megpróbált rajta lovagolni – sikertelenül. Olyan hirtelen történt az egész, hogy Norvégia elterült a padlón.

– Most miért nem leszel hűséges hátasommá? Hallottam valami ilyen varázslatról, hogy ha valakinek a nyakába kantárt akasztasz, akkor…

Norvégia nagy nehezen lerázta magáról a kantár, és félig meddig kimászott Dánia alól; az nem zavartatta magát, a derekába kapaszkodott és letapizta.

– Ahhoz, hogy valakit egy kantár nyakba dobásával a szolgáddá tegyél, előbb meg kell azt bűvölnöd, idióta… – kezdett a kioktatásába vészjóslóan Norvégia. Dánia szemében felcsillant a megvilágosodás fénye, melynek egy hangzatos óval adott hangot. Perverz vigyor terült szét az arcán, és összeborzolta Norvégia haját.

– Akár kantár nélkül is lovagolhatnánk, csak ahhoz előbb le kell vetkőzni… – suttogta a fülébe.

Norvégia nem emlékezett rá, mikor vágta utoljára ennyire gyomorszájon Dániát.


	2. Kereszt

Csak egy átlagos nap volt, amikor is egy védett öbölben horgonyoztak le, valahol Észak-Skócia partjainál. A közeli, feldúlni való kolostort már felgyújtották, viszont a szerzetesek már vagy két hete elköltöztek onnan, mert egy viking támadás várható volt, így nem volt benne semmi érdekes.

Dánia unottan sétálgatott a romok között. Egy szétégett, már használhatatlan bútort félrerúgott, mert az útjában volt, a módszeres kifosztás után eddig észre nem vett értékek után kutatva. Egy összeomlott pódiumszerűség mellett talált valamit. Felvette a földről, és ledörzsölte róla a megszenesedett részt. Egy kis kereszt volt, valami furcsa, talán éghetetlen fából, mert a tisztogatás után ismét az eredeti, világos színével bírt. Valami csatszerűség lehetett, és Dánia már azon volt, hogy elhajítja, de aztán az jutott eszébe, hogy milyen poén lenne beletűznie a hajába. Többszöri próbálkozásra úgy ahogy sikerült is neki, de nem állt benne normálisan, mert túl durva szálú haja volt ahhoz, hogy akármi is megfogja.

Meg akarta mutatni Norvégiának, mit talált, így a keresésére indult; végigszáguldva a táboron viszont sehol sem találta. Megkérdezte hát egy harcostól, akivel összehozta az útján a sors, hogy nem-e látta-e. Ő a közeli folyó felé mutatott, és Dánia válaszra sem méltatva rohant arra.

Norvégia egy nagyobb szikla tetején ücsörgött egyes-egyedül. Dánia tudta, hogy valakivel beszélget, talán az egyik képzelt (vagy nem annyira képzelt) barátjával, akit csak ő láthat; nem nagyon érdekelte. Felmászott mellé, és mivel Norvégia kivételesen nem vette észre, jól oldalba bökte. A fiú szinte ijedten rezzent össze.

– Most elriasztottad a folyó szellemét – sziszegte.

Dánia csak nevetett.

– Áá, szóval vele beszélgettél!

– A saját érdekedben remélem, hogy nyomós okod volt erre… – Végigmérte, majd feltűnt neki valami. – Mi az ott a hajadban? Újabban te is átmentél kereszténybe?

Dánia a fejéhez kapott, és kitépte a hajából a csatszerűséget.

– Nem, neked hoztam – mondta vigyorogva. Kihúzkodta a benne ragadt hajszálakat, majd összeborzolta Norvégia haját és feltűzte neki a frufruját. A fiú arcán megjelent egy nehezen azonosítható érzelem, talán a meglepettség, és egy pillanatra hirtelen már nem volt olyan sápadt. Dánia nevetett, mert Norvégia nagyon szokatlanul nézett ki így, félretűzött hajjal. Norvégia megcsóválta a fejét, és kiszedte a keresztet a hajából. Dánia már-már azt hitte, hogy elhajítja, de nem; ujjaival kifésülte az összekócolt tincseket, és bal oldalra tűzte a csatot, még véletlenül sem a hajának azon részét félrefogva, ami a szemébe lógott volna.

Dánia megállapította, hogy van, ami jobban áll Norvégiának.


	3. Nátha

A bögrében ott gőzölgött a forró tea, amit Norvégia az imént főzött neki. Nem volt kedve meginni, mert így a betegágynak kinevezett kanapéról nézve nem látszott jó ízűnek vagy akár megihatónak.

Nem tudta, hol fázhatott meg ennyire, de nagyon bosszantó volt. A hangja sem volt a régi, csak tüsszögött, és fújta az orrát folyton. Norvégia azt mondta, hogy egyen narancsot, mert abban sok a C-vitamin és az segít, valamint a lelkére kötötte, hogy nem rakhat semmilyen édesítőszert a teájába, mert az elvenné a hatását. Ha meg mégis megteszi, akkor büntetésként abból a nagy fekete könyvből fog felolvasni neki, amibe lejegyezte a vereségeit. Dánia igazából nem hitte, hogy valóban van olyanja, de néha talán jobb volt vele elővigyázatosnak lenni.

Szenvedve sóhajtott egyet, és kanál híján egy ceruzával kavarta meg a teáját; tulajdonképpen miért nem jó a náthára a sör? Lerúgta magáról a takarót azzal az elhatározással, hogy ő most szerez magának egy dobozzal, de pechére pont ekkor tért vissza a szobába Norvégia leellenőrizni, vajon nyugton maradt-e, amíg ő kiment feltenni egy újabb adag vizet forrni. Lesújtóan nézett rá, és karba tette a kezét.

– Tulajdonképpen miért is ápollak? – kérdezte bosszúsan.

– Mert szeretsz – felelte Dánia a náthások jellegzetes hangján, és megeresztett egy csábosnak szánt vigyort.

Norvégia – talán hogy a szeretetét bizonyítsa – hozzávágott egy csomag zsebkendőt.


	4. Tükör

Néma képmására bámult. Nézte őt, ahogy hitetlenkedve, talán ijedten bámul vissza rá, a haja kócos, az arca nyúzott és kialvatlan, sápadt arcán piros foltok égnek a nem sokkal ezelőtt történtektől, míg ő maga a mosdókagyló peremébe kapaszkodik, és a legszívesebben hányt volna, de nem tudott. Nem, ez nem lehet ő, Norvégia, ez valaki más, egy idegen, akit az alkohol hozott ki belőle. Az elméje kezdett kitisztulni.

Hát megtette. Megbánta? Meg. Gondolkozott vajon előtte, mit is tesz? Naná, hogy nem! Visszaforgatná az időt? Lehet.

Ahogy a fürdőszobában állt, a tükörbe meredve, egy szál takaróba burkolódzva, még mindig érezte magán Dánia érintéseit és csókjait. Ahogy végigsimít a testén…

Kipirultan bámulta a tükörképét, és a szívverése nem csitult, ahogy rá gondolt. A leheletétől párás lett az üveg. Igen, az ott a túloldalon nem ő, az csak egy másik világ béli hasonmása.

Hogy lehetett ilyen idióta? Hát persze, hogy otthagyta, amint alkalma adódott rá. Mire Norvégia felébredt, már üresen ásított mellette az ágy. Annyira szorította a kagyló szélét, hogy az szinte már fájt. A fehér porcelán nem tiltakozott.

Hirtelen megjelent valaki a tükörképe mögött. Norvégia megpördült, puszta kézzel akart nekirontani, de Dánia lefogta a karját.

– Azt hittem, hogy még alszol.

– Megfojtalak! – szűrte ki a fogai között Norvégia. Dánia felnevetett azon a bosszantó hangján és magához húzta őt.

– Egyszer biztosan, de az nem most lesz – mondta, és az ujjaival elkezdte kifésülni Norvégia haját. – Kérsz kávét?


	5. Horcrux

_Úgy volt, hogy ezt a darabot külön töltöm fel, mert nagyon kilóg a többi közül. Tulajdonképpen nevezhetném crossovernek is, méghozzá a Harry Potterrel. :D Lizi Eyre ötletére íródott. _  
><em>Akik még nem olvasták az Északiak egymás köztöt, azoknak kiírom ide szép nagy betűkkel, hogy: <strong>SPOILER<strong>._  
><em>Dánia meghalt. Vagy mégsem?<em>

* * *

><p>Amikor csengettek, Norvégia el sem tudta képzelni, ki lehet az; Izland fél órája ment el, Svédország és Finnország látogatási szándékáról tudott volna előre, másnak meg nem igazán akaródzott jönnie, mióta kitudódott, hogy ő tette el láb alól Dániát. A többség azóta tartott tőle.<p>

Norvégia nagy nehezen lekászálódott a széles ablakpárkányról, ahol eddig ülve bámulta az esőt. A tagjai teljesen elgémberedtek közben, így csak lassan jutott el az ajtóig. A titokzatos látogató ismét csöngetett, most már hosszabban, majd türelmetlenül dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón. Csak kevés ember mert megengedni magának Norvégiával szemben ilyen fokú pofátlanságot.

Az ajtó üvegének túloldalán egy túlontúl ismerős sziluett derengett. Ahogy Norvégia ajtót nyitott, sok mindenre átfutott az agyán, de az őt fogadó látványra, na meg a lelkes-harsány üdvözlésre nem számított.

– Norvégia, de jó téged újra látni! Hogy s mint vagy? Én remekül, jobban, mint újkoromban, csak még sajog egy kicsit a szívem tája… Héj, Nor, miért nézel úgy rám, mintha szellemet látnál?

Norvégia biztos volt benne, hogy valamelyik vicces kedvű valami hallucinogén szert csempészett az italába a legutóbbi világtalálkozó alatt – az nem lehet, hogy ez a barom még nappal is kísértse!

– Te… mi… Ez hogy lehet? – dadogta végül Norvégia, közben sebesen járt az agya. Valószínűleg a gyilkosságért nem csak a varázserejével fizet, hanem szépen lassan megőrül, és majd a végén olyan tudathasadása lesz, mint Oroszországnak…

– Képzeld, kiderült, hogy nekem is van egy horcruxom, mint annak az egyik főmuftinak a Harry Potterben… Magam sem tudtam róla, de a háborúk során annyit öltem, hogy leszakadt egypár darab a lelkemről, és valamelyik beleköltözött a dán királyi koronába, szóval úgymond feltámadtam… Képzelheted, milyen képet vágott a főnököm, amikor épen és sértetlenül besétáltam a minisztériumba. Még puszit is adott, látod? Norvégia, figyelsz te rám? Héj, Nor… Mi bajod van?

Norvégiával valami olyasmi történt, ami eddigi élete során még sosem: elájult.


	6. Süti

Norvégia sokszor elgondolkozott rajta, vajon miért is találja annyira gusztustalannak Dánia sütijeit, hogy még hozzáérni sem mert; talán az a tudat volt, hogy a dán mindent meglocsolt egy kis sörrel, amitől furcsán tocsogott az egész, vagy a fekete szénréteg, ami borította őket. Egyik sem látszott túl étvágy-és bizalomgerjesztőnek. Ugyan megpróbált már többször is szakácskönyvet adni Dánia kezébe, de eddig sosem járt sikerrel; citromlé helyett tényleg mindenbe sört rakott, mert szerintem más sárga folyadék csak a vizelet volt. Norvégia lassan feladta a próbálkozásokat, igaz néha még küldött a dán e-mail címére csatolt fájl formátumában idióta címekkel ellátott recepteket, hátha úgy elolvassa őket.

Dánia vidáman berontott a szobába rózsaszín tangabugyis pólóban, melyet ki tudja, milyen megfontolásból viselt, és Norvégia el sem tudta képzelni, honnan a fenéből szerez ilyen hülye fölsőket. Mindenesetre dán _kedvese_ nem hagyta tovább merengeni az ágyon ücsörögve. Felrántotta, és mint valami imént lőtt zsákmányállatot maga után vonszolta a konyhába.

– Norvégia, nézd mit sütöttem! – intett Dánia a valószínűleg használhatatlanná vált sütő felé, amiből sűrű, sötét füst dőlt. Valamit valóban megsütött, de az nem sütemény volt…


	7. Sellő

Norvégia már sokszor megeskette magát, hogy nem fog elalvás előtt Andersent olvasni, de sosem állta meg. És mindig megvolt az eredménye.

A tengerparton állt és horgászott. Nem volt ez tőle szokatlan tevékenység, viszonylag gyakran kapcsolódott így ki; nagyon relaxáló volt egy-egy hosszú, fárasztó minisztériumban vagy éppen Dániánál eltöltött nap (hétvége) után. Amikor viszont már sokadszorra is csak kisebb, csalinak is gyenge halacskákat fogott ki, kezdett ideges lenni.

Hirtelen elkezdte valami erősen húzni a zsinór végét. Norvégiának nagyon kellett tartania a botot, nehogy kiugorjon a kezéből. A hal erős volt, és amint rákapott a horogra, menekülni próbált. Végül megküzdött vele, és magával elégedetten kezdte a zsákmányt húzni a part felé, és ahogy közeledett, feltűnt neki, mennyire nehéz, valamint a víz felszínén fel-felbukkanó emberi hát és szőke haj…

Norvégia horgának végére egy sellő akadt, és a férfi annyira meglepődött, hogy eleresztette a botot; a lény nemtetszését kifejezendőn meglegyintette az uszonyával őt, majd elúszott a horgászbottal együtt. Az arca Dániáé volt.

Furcsa szorítást érzett magán.

– Ha még közelebb akarsz jönni, csak szóljál…

Norvégia szemei felpattantak, ellökte magától az őt ölelgető Dániát, utána a másik oldalára fordult. Dánia hibájából álmodott mindig hülyeségeket, kell neki beleolvasnia a meséibe!


End file.
